captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Meiwa FC
Meiwa FC (明和FC) is an elementary school team from Saitama, and the main opponents of Nankatsu SC during the Kids' Dream arc. Description Its key players are FW Kojiro Hyuga, GK Ken Wakashimazu, and MF Takeshi Sawada, and all the members were training under coach Kozo Kira, who taught them his offensive soccer. Strategy Strategically, they play a branched out 4-4-2, which resembles a 4-3-1-2, with Sawada used as a lone attacking midfielder, and Hyuga being more upfront than Sawaki. Both center backs are deeper towards the goalkeeper than the left and right backs. Uniforms Manga * First colour: Black shirt with no collar and white 明和 kanji, black shorts and black socks with three white stripes on top. * Second colour: This is the uniform Meiwa wears during the whole Saitama qualifier tournament and Local city matches. Silver shirt with long collar and black 明和 kanji, white shorts and white socks. * Keeper: Both Yuji Kawaguchi and Ken Wakashimazu have different versions. Kawaguchi has a red shirt jersey with black 明和 kanji, black shorts, black socks with three white stripes on top. Wakashimazu's uniform is a red jersey with white 明和 kanji, black trackpants with three white horizontal stripes, and silver socks with three black stripes on top. Anime * 1983 anime: Blue shirt with yellow "M" logo with round collar, blue shorts and white socks with a blue stripe on top. The keeper wears a yellow shirt with black trackpants with a white stripe and white socks (Wakashimazu) or a pale blue shirt with bordeaux shorts and white socks with a blue stripe on top (Kawaguchi). * Captain Tsubasa J: Jet black uniform with an amber "M" logo and white collar, jet black socks with white stripes on top. The keeper wears a lillac shirt with white collar, burgundy trackpants and white socks with a burgundy stripe on top (Wakashimazu) or a light purple shirt and white collar with dark blue shorts and dark blue socks and white stripe on top (Kawaguchi). * 2001 anime: Jet black shirt and white "M" logo, with jet black shorts and jet black socks with three white stripes on top. The keeper wears a yellow shirt with black trackpants with three white stripes and white socks (Wakashimazu) or a dark gold shirt with black collar, black shorts and black socks with three stripes (Kawaguchi). * 2018 anime: They first use the Second colour version (only that they wear silver coloured shorts) for the Saitama qualifier tournament and during flash-backs. Then, for the 6th Yomiuri Land tournament, they wear the First colour version. The captain (Sawada) wears a yellow armband. * Keeper: Likewise, Yuji's uniform is persimmon orange jersey with white V-collar with black 明和東 kanji and white collar, with carmine shorts and silver socks with three black stripes on top; he uses yellow-orange gloves with light yellow trim. Wakashimazu's version is amber jersey with black 明和東 kanji with round collar, dark charcoal trackpants with white horizontal stripes, and silver socks with three black stripes on top; he uses violet-red gloves with dark charcoal trim, and a chinese white coloured cap. History Kids' Dream arc During the preliminary rounds, the teammates have problems with Hyuga's more "soldier" rough playstyle, so Hyuga bails the team and went on to test his abilities to super stars Genzo Wakabayashi from Nankatsu and Jun Misugi from Musashi, only being successful in the former. Later on, in order to be victorious in the Saitama's National qualifier round finals, Hyuga accepted to be the Ace striker of the team once more only with the condition that Meiwa's teammates do not reject his playstyle anymore and follow him to be merciless with the opponents while playing Football. Thanks to Hyuga and Sawada the team made it to Yomiuri Land, winning 4-3. Takeshi Sawada is the vice captain and acting captain in and out of games because Hyuga refuses to wear captain's armbandAs shown in Captain Tsubasa (2018 anime) episode 13-14.. In this National cup they were put under the same group as Nankatsu SC. They defeated Nankatsu in the opening match, and then drew against Hanawa FC on purpose in order to eliminate Nankatsu at this early stage. However that plan didn't work, since Nankatsu beat Hanawa in the last match of the group stage. From then, Meiwa won all of their match to advance to the finals, where they faced Nankatsu again. This time, they ended up losing, and Tsubasa assured to defeat them 2:4 so as to surpass their previous defeat in number of goals taken. Results '6th Yomiuri Land - National junior tournament' Saitana prefecture tournament *''Semifinal'' ○ Meiwa FC 4 - 3 Nanbu FC ● *''Final'' ○ Meiwa FC 10 - 0 Minamiurawa ● Final tournament Group stage *○ Meiwa FC 7 - 6 Nankatsu SC● * Δ Meiwa FC 5 - 5 Hanawa FC Δ *○ Meiwa FC defeated Ohsu SS ● *○ Meiwa FC defeated Simabara ● *○ Meiwa FC defeated Kitayama ● Knockout stage *○ Meiwa FC 10 - 0 Maebashi ● *''Quarterfinal'' ○ Meiwa FC 5 - 1 Kasai ● *''Semifinal'' ○ Meiwa FC 3 - 2 Furano FC ● *''Final'' ● Meiwa FC 2 - 4 Nankatsu SC ○ (aet) '8th Yomiuri Land - National junior tournament' *''Final'' ● Meiwa FC lost against Nankatsu SC ○ Squad | valign=top | | valign=top | | valign=top | |} *Coach: Kozo Kira *Former players: MF ?? Taro Misaki Trivia *Meiwa's name is Colegio Francocanadiense in the Latin American dub and Muppet in Spain and some European countries. Gallery |-|Color spreads= Endless Dream magazine color page.jpg|Kojiro Hyuga (Endless Dream) |-|CT= Kojiro Hyuga (CT).jpg|Hyuga Meiwa FC (CT) 2.jpg|Meiwa FC Hyuga - Meiwa FC.jpg|Hyuga (Meiwa) Genzo vs Hyuga (CT).jpg|Kojiro vs Wakabayashi Hyuga vs Tsubasa (CT).jpg|Hyuga vs Tsubasa |-|J= Franco Canadiense.jpg|Meiwa team Meiwa FC (CTJ).jpg|Meiwa team Hyuga vs Matsuyama (CTJ).jpg|Hyuga vs Matsuyama Takeshi Meiwa (J).jpg|Takeshi Takeshi Sawaki (J).jpg|Takeshi & Sawaki Meiwa FC (J).jpg|Meiwa in the finals |-|2001= Meiwa (2001).jpg Meiwa (2001) 2.jpg Meiwa (2001) 3.jpg |-|2018= Meiwa FC (2018) 2.jpg|Meiwa team members Meiwa FC (2018) 3.jpg Kojiro Meiwa (2018).jpg|Hyuga with Meiwa jersey Kojiro Takeshi (2018).jpg Kojiro Takeshi Meiwa (2018).jpg|Takeshi and Kojiro Kojiro Hyuga (2018) 3.jpg|Hyuga showing his leg power Takeshi Meiwa (2018).jpg|Takeshi as captain Meiwa FC (2018) 4.jpg|Meiwa's hunger for the game |-|Illustrations= Hyuga kojiro anime 2018.jpg|Kojiro|link=Kojiro Hyuga Wakashimazu - Meiwa FC (2018).jpeg|Wakashimazu|link=Ken Wakashimazu Takeshi - Meiwa FC (2018).jpeg|Takeshi|link=Takeshi Sawada |-|Manga= Meiwa FC.jpg|Meiwa Uniform (Manga) Meiwa FC (KD).jpg|Away uniform Meiwa FC (KD) 2.jpg|Home uniform Meiwa Sliding Force (KD).jpg|Meiwa Sliding Force Meiwa Trio (ED 2008).jpg|Meiwa (Endless Dream) Meiwa Trio (ED 2008) 2.jpg|Meiwa (Endless Dream) Notes External links * at Captain Tsubasa db (Japanese) de:Meiwa FC es:Meiwa FC Category:Elementary school teams